An Attempt At Courtship
by Pferdlover
Summary: An idea I got listening to some of my favorite music. Clarice comes home to a very... different sort of suprise. Rated T for language


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm somewhat new here, while i've read A TON of fanfiction i've never had the courage to actually post anything. I hope you guys like the story and a heads up Clarice and the Doctor may seem a little OOC... hehehe, anyway enjoy! **

**By the way, these guys don't belong to me! *sob sob* Im just borrowing them!**

It had been a very long and trying day for Clarice Starling; Paul Krendler seemed to have made it his goal in life to make her career at the FBI a living hell. The constant flow of venom that spewed forth had no trouble causing any prospective assignment to wither away, Jack always managed to scrap up some meaningless task for her when he could but she usually ended up filling out paperwork or listening to mind numbing recordings of various wire taps. Sighing, she pulled into the driveway of the now empty duplex, her roommate Ardelia having since moved in with her longtime boyfriend, leaving Clarice alone. When Ardelia had announced her decision to move in with her boyfriend, Clarice was surprised to find herself envious. Her nonexistent love life was something Clarice rarely thought about, the men of her workplace only being interested in one thing making Clarice long for a man who could carry an intellectual conversation that. Unfortunately for her, the one man that fit the criteria was a wanted criminal whose whereabouts were currently unknown. Shaking off her melancholy thoughts Clarice made her way to her front door, immediately alarmed upon finding it unlocked. Head clearing and weariness vanishing Clarice was alert instantly. Quickly upholstering her gun, she made her way into the darkness of her home. Immediately following her entrance into the foyer Clarice was rendered speechless. Candles lined the walls and as she took several hesitant steps forward the warm voice of Marvin Gaye shattered the silence.

_I've been really tryin baby… Tryin to hold back these feelings for soo long _

Now utterly flummoxed, Clarice picked her jaw up off the floor and cautiously made her way into the living room. The fireplace created a warm glow to the normally empty room, two empty wine glasses sat upon the end table all the while the musical talent of Marvin Gaye played softly in the background. "

Why hello Clarice." the all too familiar metallic tone of Lecter drawled in her ear. Only years of FBI training prevented Clarice from shooting herself in the foot as she screamed and leapt nearly two feet into the air. "My apologies, it was not my intention to startle you" he said amused as Clarice whipped around to face him.

"Dr. Lecter? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? AND WHY THE HELL IS MARVIN GAYE PLAYING?" Clarice screamed.

Ignoring the latter Dr. Lecter answered good naturedly "Honestly my dear, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Clarice stared at him, her face blank before abruptly bursting into laughter. Blinking rapidly Dr. Lecter watched stunned as Clarice struggled to gain her composure. Wiping tears from her eyes and trying to contain the occasional giggle before falling into another laughing fit Clarice clutched her stomach. "Not exactly the reaction I was expecting" he quipped frowning, "Is this not the proper method you Americans use when courting?" he questioned. THAT got her attention

"Courting? Like when someone wants to go out?" Clarice asked stupidly.

"Well, yes I suppose that's what it would be called, then again I would not really say that was my thought process when I planned all this, I certainly wasn't expecting you to laugh in my face" he mused thoughtfully "Perhaps I should have done more research…."

Clarice grinned, attempting to fight off another laughing fit "So you're telling me," *giggle* "that all this" she motioned with her hand "was a setup just so you could ask me out on a date?" Chuckling she shook her head.

"Well I thought I did a pretty good job." He muttered

Clarice rolled her eyes, still laughing, this man who had murdered and consumed several people, stood in front of her looking like an embarrassed school boy. The sensible part of her having fled upon entering her living room, she decided to simply roll with things and see how it all played out. "Come here you dolt." she said and grabbing his shirt pulled his mouth to hers. Finally pulling away, slightly breathless, the doctor, glass eyed and grinning like an idiot, managed to choke out

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?"Clarice laughed aloud and simply pulled him back in for another kiss.

**Hope ya'll got a laugh or two out of this! Please let me know what you think! I have alot of ideas and would love to know if you guys think I should continue writing. Thank ya! ~Pferdlover**


End file.
